Of Nerves, Doubts, and Christmas
by Hmiana
Summary: Albus starts to have a weird sense of dread around Scoripius and he just can't pinpoint what it is that's making him so uncomfortable. Thinking he's just reading into things he's ready for a break home to clear his mind away from his best friend, only to find out his Christmas break isn't going to go as planned. (1st story ever, please review!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is my first fan fiction that I've actually written. I was so inspired by the book this weekend I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I don't any of these characters, they belong of course to JK Rowling.

It was several months following the events of the time turner, and Albus had a new issue on his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. They were just starting their fifth year, and he felt like he was walking on eggshells around his friend since he started trying to date Rose. Albus thought it was great that his best friend wanted to find somebody, but he couldn't describe this feeling of jealousy. It made him uncomfortable and his skin crawl when he tried to consider what it all meant.

Sitting in the great hall one evening, his friend sat down closely next to him, and it made him jump. Scorpius looked at him funny.

"Albus, are you okay, you've seemed a bit off lately?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about that potions essay I think.." Albus replied.

Then it started happening more and more often, to the point that Albus was actively avoiding him. Soon if felt like Christmas break was upon them in the blink of an eye. His father owled him a few days before the break with the most disparaging news. He would have to stay at Hogwarts over the break because he and his mother were traveling with Ministry concerns to the Americas. Albus realized this would mean he was either A) going to have to stay alone or B) stay with Scorpius. Neither option excited him right now. Scorpius had come up behind him and saw the letter. Excited he reached forward and snatched it out of his friend's hands.

"This is great! You know what this means don't you?" Scorpius beamed.

"That my parents don't care about Christmas?" Albus sighed dreading what his friend was about to say.

"No! That you can finally come to my place for the holidays!" Scorpius replied.

Albus almost fell out of his seat, he hadn't even considered that option! It was sudden that the thoughts of sharing a room with Scorpius in his house hit him. This would be much worse than sharing a castle with a massive library and plenty of trouble to get into. Plus, he still couldn't figure out what's got him so upset and jumpy around his friend. Being in close quarters right now, doesn't seem like the smartest idea. He ran through a million reasons in his head why he couldn't go. While none of them really worked he finally settled on the most believable.

"I really don't think your dad would appreciate that, maybe you should stay here?" Albus nearly plead.

"Of course he'll do it, he really says yes to just about anything I ask for simply because I actually work up the courage to ask for it in the first place! It's brilliant, besides, why would we want to stay here in this dusty old castle? Let's go to my place, I can show you our library, and all the cool stuff we have, that we probably shouldn't have, and you eat all the sweets you're not usually allowed to eat! It's fantastic, plus I have brooms there we can practice flying! It's settled, I'll write him now" Scorpius said excitedly and immediately sat to write a letter to his father.

Albus internally groaned, and put his head in his hands. He felt like this wasn't good a idea but he couldn't pinpoint why. All the more frustrating he really couldn't find anyway out of this. At least there's a chance his dad may say no too. So he started scratching out a letter to his father asking as brazenly as possible hoping to trigger a negative reply.

'Dear dad,

That's great. I think I'll just go stay with Scorpius over the break then since he invited me! He's writing his dad today, but I think it'll be fine. Better than staying in the castle alone with just James and a few loners to play tricks on me. I take it Rose is staying too? She's always a joy to spend time with, teaching me about everything I don't know. Anyway, have a save trip!

Love,

Albus'

That seemed bold enough to cause trouble and make his dad say now. He folded the letter before Scorpius could take a look at it, and attached it to the waiting owl.

A couple of days later Scorpius got his reply first. His father said in the most formal way possible that he would allow him to stay there only if he avoided causing even a tenth of the trouble Harry Potter drags around with him. Albus couldn't help but laugh. There was also a note to Scorpius at the bottom that said he also would not allow them to get into trouble with any of the collection they house at the Malfoy Manor. Albus asked Scorpius what he meant, and Scorpius explained he probably immediately assumed I'd show you all of the banned stuff he keeps. Albus laughed, he really did want to spend the break with his best friend, but when his heart skipped a beat when Scorpius reached for the eggs his spirits fell. It was like he was nervous! Maybe he's nervous that his friend will leave him and stop spending time with him if he and Rose actually started dating. Albus felt his heart drop at the thought. Scorpius once told him though that he felt something similar when Albus was getting close to Delphi. So maybe this wasn't completely abnormal!

"Earth to Albus, a letter's arrived" Scorpius said around a mouthful of toast. Most un-Malfoy like Albus noted.

Albus opened the letter and recognized his father's handwriting immediately.

'Dear Albus,

You can go to Scorpius's house for the break. I discussed it with your mother, and while initially I felt uncomfortable with you going to a place that harbors so many bad memories for us, she reminded me that you are not us. And she scolded me for trying to force you to spend time with your cousin and family if you don't want to. I disagree, but I do think you'd have fun. I used to spend nearly every break with Ron so I know how great it can be. Take care, and please don't touch anything suspicious you may see there. Draco is keeping things I'm sure he is not allowed to have and while he won't admit it, I'm sure of it. I do trust him though these days to ensure the safety of his son, and whoever is a friend of his son's so I'm hoping that he wouldn't allow you to get into any trouble. Enjoy Christmas, we'll forward your gift there.

Love,

Dad'

Albus sighed, this is not what he expected. That both fathers would begrudgingly accept this came as a complete surprise. He looked over at his best friend munching away and how his hair gleamed in the morning sun innocently and realized he wanted to be near him as often as possible, so really he just needed to get over whatever it was he was dealing with.

Christmas break came and he was now standing in front of Malfoy Manor with Scorpius who was saying a phrase to the enchanted entrance. The gates opened and there was Mr. Malfoy at the entrance to greet them. He held a reserved expression and hugged his son, and then took Albus by surprise when his pat him on his head once, and then magicked their cases up to the entrance of the house. Albus almost laughed out loud at the awkwardness of the encounter while Scorpius started prattling on all the things he wanted to do over the break. Draco just hummed, and nodded at most requests, and threw in the occasional no when Scorpius requested the most ridiculous things. At one point Scorpius asked if he could Floo Albus to the 1500 year old cathedral that his father had shown him the secret wizard who founded an entire religion. At this Albus did laugh out loud.

Albus entered the house and was floored by how large it was. He wasn't surprised by how dark it was however, with black walls, and dark wood floors, and dark curtains, and how very stereotypical of the Malfoys to have not changed a single thing despite the world changing around them. With a flick of his wrist, Draco sent the cases up a spiral staircase and turned to a room off the side.

"I have a few things to work on for today, and I'll be in the parkour if you need me, but otherwise Scorpius go get yourselves settled in and show him around" Draco said as he walked away.

Scorpius darted up the staircase and Albus followed, he was excited he had to admit to be somewhere new. Albus followed Scorpius into a room off to the right and let out a breath of air when he walked into a room that was much brighter. He saw light forest green silks layered over thicker taffeta curtains. There was a large silver and green embroidered floor rug warming up the floor in front of a fireplace that held a showy black marble mantle with silver running through it. The walls were an olive green with recessed alcoves and trinkets on every ledge. His room also had a large four poster bed in the center of the far wall made from the same marble at the mantle over the fireplace with matching silk comforter as the curtains. There were a few scattered items on the night stands that were impeccably Scorpius, odds and ends that showed off how much of a geek he was, and Albus actually adored this room. He didn't expect to walk into something that was so much his friend.

Scorpius was staring at him waiting for some kind of a reaction. .

"You have a really cool room, I won't lie." Albus said while smiling.

"Good, I worked hard on it, my dad refused to paint the walls a lighter color a couple years ago, and I had to figure out how to do it myself" Scorpius gleamed.

He sat down on the only place to sit which was the bed and started unpacking his things an that's when Albus realized something. There was only one bed in the room, so he must be staying in another room.

"Scorpius, where should I unpack my stuff?" Albus asked.

"Here of course, unless you're intending to go somewhere else for Christmas break" snarked Scorpius full of mirth.

"I meant which room am I staying in smartass?" Albus sighed.

Scorpius paused, looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well in here would make the most sense, I mean we share a room in the dorms. The rest of the rooms haven't been used in a long time and I can't guarantee they all lack hexes." Scorpius said completely serious.

Albus started, he thought about sharing the bed with Scorpius and for some reason he blushed. They were fifteen now, it didn't really seem like something two fifteen year old boys should be doing. He wondered if his father and uncle Ron shared a bed, but then he remembered something Harry said about the Weasley's having loads of children back then and how they probably all had sleeping quarters. Scorpius is an only child, hence only one room. Sure that Scorpius had not had loads of visitors, he wondered if Mr. Malfoy had considered the logistics of him staying over for the break.

Scorpius caught his concerned thoughtful expression, and shifted to stand up.

"What's wrong? Did you want your own room? I know you shared with James for a while, but I didn't ask my father to prepare another room for us…" Scorpius apologized.

Immediately regretting how it looked to his friend, he rushed to fix the misunderstanding.

"No no! I was just thinking who should get the bed first over the floor!" Albus rushed out with a laugh and an arm behind his head.

Scorpius laughed along with him.

"Don't be stupid, we'll share the bed. It's huge, I got it for my fourteenth birthday and I've always wondered if my father expected me to be four hundred pounds to have a king sized bed made for a fourteen year old!" Scorpius smiled.

Albus's stomach lurched, and for some reason he felt that nervous sensation he felt every time his friend was too close. He must've blushed because he saw Scorpius get a nervous expression in response.

"Unless that isn't okay with you? I haven't had anybody stay over before so I'm not sure what's really expected. I imagine I could ask my dad to conjure up a cot or something." Scorpius rushed out in one breath.

Albus again, felt guilty immediately wanting to retract his expression.

"No, it's fine really. I just thought about what my brother and Rose would have to say about this if they heard. It's bad enough we hug each other, but really it's fine, you're completely right the bed is massive, and there isn't even room in here for a cot because the bed is so big." Albus laughed.

Scorpius lit up.

"Okay, let's unpack then, and then we'll go on a tour of the house" Scorpius beamed.

Albus nodded and got to work, thinking all the while about how his gut instinct was right. Something isn't right. Maybe he really shouldn't be worried about sharing a bed with his friend. He wondered to himself if seeing his friend talking with Rose on so many occasions has just brought to light how much he wants to be dating somebody himself. That must be it, he thinks. They finish unpacking and Scorpius promptly takes him around the manor.

He explains that when his father took over the manor he released the house elves and offered to pay whoever was willing to stay, which was very few, so they really take care of the occupied portions of the home and annually clean the remainder of the manor. Albus couldn't stop awing every time he opened a room or came across something he'd never seen before. A couple of time Scorpius came to rooms he couldn't recall their use, or couldn't open the door. Or he'd once gone around and corner insisting there was a neat room that had all glass windows for two of the walls since it was in the corner of the manor, but that was mysteriously missing. Scorpius frowned when this happened, and mumbled to himself about it for another twenty minutes. Before they could finish exploring a soft bell was hear throughout the house. And then Draco's voice could be heard saying dinner was served, time to join him in the dining room. Albus laughed at the formality compared to his unkempt household full of hustling and bustling.

When they arrived in the dining room, Albus was excited to see quite the spread of food.

"I wasn't sure what was too your liking so I ordered a bit of a spread. Assuming your taste is similar to my son, it's more akin to sweets but that comes after so eat up" Draco said with a slight drawl.

Albus sat down at one of the eight chairs at the table and dug in. He heard a laugh across the table when he looked up he saw Scorpius with his plate appropriately served, compared to Albus's piled high.

"This isn't the great hall Albus, the food won't disappear before you get to try everything" smiled Scorpius.

Albus blushed, and quickly glanced at Draco who had paused to observe, with a small smirk on his face.

"Ah, yes, thank you" Albus said around a mouthful of something delicious.

Dinner was coming to an end and then desert appeared on the table. Albus was very excited. He helped himself while Draco started talking to his son.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow, should I have the house elves ready the brooms?" Draco said.

"Yeah that sounds great, I think we'll fly tomorrow. Albus is staying my room so they can just bring them there" Scorpius replied.

Draco paused, took a sip of his wine and sat very still for a moment. Albus heard the silence and he glanced up from scooping a piece of pudding out of the bowl in front of him to see Draco looking right at him, he quickly glanced to his pudding.

"Scorpius, did you need anything in your room to accommodate Albus? I'm sure I can have the house elves retrieve it, extra bedding or wood for the fire?" Draco asked.

Albus turned red head to toe with a mouthful of pudding he suddenly couldn't swallow, Draco had completely had the same thought Albus had about sharing the bed. It was a good thing they had gone back to looking at each other because he would've given himself away in that moment.

"Nope, we're fine dad, we have some Christmas assignments we'll probably just work on for a bit to get them out of the way" Scorpius replied.

Albus balked at the idea of doing homework early, but he was thankful for the normalcy and innocence of his friend's reply. He swallowed the mouthful of pudding and realized he was quite done with dinner. He snuck a glance at the two of them again, and clear his throat when he mentally prepared himself.

"Thank you for the food Mr. Malfoy, it was all delicious." Albus stated.

Draco looked at Albus for a moment longer than necessary.

"I am glad you enjoyed all of it, it certainly seemed like you found room to try everything. I'll have to let the house elves they need to cook a little extra for the next week." Draco said with a small smirk.

Albus blushed, and apologized before Draco waved them off and bid his son goodnight.

On the way up to the room Albus felt like he was walking to his own crypt. Albus decided before he even reached the top of the staircase that he would have to try to face this ridiculous embarrassment head on.

When they got upstairs and started pulling some of their books out of their cases Albus decided to dive right into some exposure therapy for himself.

"Scorpius, what do you like about Rose?" Albus asked briskly.

Scorpius paused and laughed.

"Well that's sudden, I guess she has nice skin, and she's smart, and she's like that cat that doesn't want to let you pet it that hangs out around Hogsmeade. The more she says no the more you want her to say yes, that sort of thing. Who knows, maybe I just enjoy the challenge, like it's the Malfoy in me or something." Scorpius said with an amused smile on his face.

Albus listened while he was talking all the while getting a pit in his stomach. He didn't like his friend talking about his cousin like she was some sort of challenge, and at the same time he didn't like her being the focus of his friend's attention. It must've shown on his face because Scorpius was staring at Albus intently.

"Albus, do you not like me asking Rose out?" Scorpius asked clearly.

Leave it to Scorpius to figure him out before he had the chance to process everything.

"It's not that, I guess, I think maybe I don't like you thinking of her as some sort of a gold star, she's a pretty mediocre cousin too, I'm not really sure what I think about it…" Albus replied half heartedly, already regretting asking because his friend is so smart.

"It sounds like you're jealous, I mean she's your cousins so obviously it's not like you like Rose, but Albus, I'm sure there's somebody out there we could find" Scorpius said helpfully.

Albus groaned, this is not what he wanted. He did not want the conversation to turn back on him. He was mortified his friend even said the word jealous. Although, when he said it he realized that he really isn't jealous of his friend, he's jealous of Rose. He realized he definitely wants to be the main thing to keep Scorpius's attention. He paused, and blushed at he had just thought of. Is that normal, for him to have those thoughts about a friend.

"I don't think I'm jealous, I was just wondering, since she's just not that great and all and I figure you deserve somebody awesome" Albus ground out.

It was Scorpius's turn to look a little embarrassed. He shifted and went to his wardrobe and pulled out his pajamas. Albus watched him walk over and then quickly shifted his eyes when he realized he was changing.

"Albus, that means a lot to me that you would think I deserve somebody good. So many people probably think I'm still the scum of the wizarding world, but you're always thinking I'm nice. It still takes me by surprise" Scorpius said around the sleeve of top.

Albus stood up an grabbed his pajamas too. He thought about how he wished he had never asked in the first place. He was slowly coming to the conclusion this isn't normal, whatever 'this' was.

As he slid into the bed alongside his friend, he was contented to fall asleep after such a mentally exhausting day full of embarrassing moments. When his friend rolled over and asked another question.

"Albus, are you worried if I date somebody you'll be alone?" Scorpius said softly a few inches away from Albus.

Albus was grateful for the darkness because the breath of his friend near his ear made his whole face turn red. Struggling for a reply he had to think of something. He realized it was pretty much true though, and he didn't want to lie to his friend.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Albus said to the dark.

He felt a hand reach for his arm and lightly squeeze in the dark through his flannel top.

"Well, at least that's something I can assure you you have nothing to worry about, I'll always be with you because you're my one and only best friend and the first person who ever cared about me instead of instantly judging me" Scorpius said with a yawn.

Albus felt warmth spread across his body. The touch was more intimate than a hug and maybe because they were in a bed seemed more personal. Scorpius pulled his hand away and said goodnight, leaving Albus to battle with his thoughts. He realized what was wrong and it terrified him. He realized what he wanted was said in Scorpius's words. He wanted Scorpius by his side for the rest of his life, but not as he friend. He felt the lingering warmth on his arm and the faint smell of something so Scorpius like the pages of books on the pillow beneath his head, and realized he's in love. He was in love with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't sleep all night.

He probably would've laughed at how unrelaxing his break was starting off if he wasn't so exhausted. He kept tossing and turning between Scorpius's soft silken sheets. His thoughts kept coming back to how could he have let this happen without him noticing?!

At one point in time he rolled over and found himself inches from his best friend's face. Albus nearly fell out of the bed in embarrassment, when he realized that he had an opportunity to really look at Scorpius. Curiosity tearing through him he started to wonder if he just loved him as a person or if he loved him and actually thought he was attractive.

Although the he could already feel the guilt welling up for sneaking glances, he caved to his own desire. Staring at his friend's delicate blonde hair falling around face brushing against his long lashes Albus was reminded of when they were younger and he'd poke fun of how Scorpius looked like an angel. He smiled to himself at the thought of his best friend's blush. His cheeks in the moonlight now had more of an ethereal glow, but the heat of the fire kept the room warm and Scorpius's lips were pink. Albus dared himself to keep trying to trigger something thinking so far he hadn't really had any inappropriate thoughts. As Albus took a look at the cream color skin of Scorpius's neck peering through his pajamas, his felt his breath speed up. Looking at the crook of his neck reminded him of the last time they hugged, how he could feel Scorpius's breath on his neck and the softness of his skin under his cheek. Albus found himself getting uncomfortable and felt heat rising to his cheeks. In that moment he remembered feeling embarrassed, but filled with warmth and happiness. Albus thought to himself it really must've been innocent. That it wasn't because he was hugging his best friend, but because of everything leading up to the hug. Surely. He thought he probably wouldn't feel the same way if they were to hold each other again.

Just before giving up and thinking it was a stupid thought process anyway he had a moment where the Slytherin in his personality came to the surface. A little voice told him to test it once and for all, that he wouldn't have a better opportunity. Upset with himself for even considering doing something to his friend while he was asleep, Albus nearly rolled over to dwell in shame. He caught himself mid motion though when he had the thought that if he was so afraid of even the slightest physical contact then maybe there was some sort of attraction.

Staring intently at Scorpius he decided in an instant what he needed to do to disprove himself. Leaning in, Albus got closer and closer to Scorpius. Leaving no room for himself to back out he lightly brought his hand up to touch his best friend's hair. Bringing his face closer in, he could feel Scorpius's breath on his on cheeks now, he was too close to stop. Lightly pressing his cheek to Scorpius's he could feel warm breath on his ear and smell that light scent of book pages his friend always carries, and suddenly he felt heat spread from head to toe. His heart started to skip rapidly, his head felt light, and he at last recognized the sensation of wanting more.

Stifling his unwanted desire, and quickly shuffling back to his side of the bed he willed himself to calm down. Thankful his friend is a heavy sleeper, he couldn't believe his own body's betrayal. Several hours later when the sun was peeking through the curtains he could feel his shame rising with it. Albus realized in those moments he didn't have the faintest clue what to do next.

Scorpius began to stir around 9 am according to the enchanted chime clock hanging above the fireplace, which Albus really wished would into the flames below it. Scorpius stretched and Albus slowly sat up in the bed to make it seem like he was just waking up too. A mumbled greeting met his ears.

"Morning" he said tiredly in return.

"I had the strangest dream last night" said Scorpius around the blanket he was still huddled into.

Albus froze in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I dreamt that I beat you in quidditch! Hah! Maybe it was a premonition for today!" Scorpius laughed while rolling out of bed.

Albus was relieved but mortified, he already felt like his day was starting out rough. He dragged himself out from underneath the covers, and carried himself across the room where he found his robes for the day. Opting to go for some more of his muggle clothing he pulled out a ratty pair of jeans and an old band T-shirt from the bottom of his trunk.

His eyes wandered over to his best friend, unfortunately in the middle of him sliding his pajama bottoms down. With a glimpse of pale hip bone and smooth upper thighs burnt into his retinas he had to turn around to hide his blush.

Albus realized this was going to be impossible. That he not only is he in love with him, but now he's going to wind up have his body's reactions give his feelings away. Albus felt stupid, like a complete and utter fool.

He found himself several minutes later walking behind Scorpius to breakfast. When they reached the table Mr. Malfoy was already seated at the head. No sooner had they sat down that a large spread of breakfast food appeared on the table. Albus didn't have his usual appetite. He said you did with the potatoes, pushed the eggs around the plate, and found self taking a couple bites of toast before finally Mr. Malfoy was saying something.

"Albus, is the food not to your liking?" He said with a mildly concerned tone.

"Not at all, I think maybe it's just the nerves of being away from home and sleeping in an new place" Albus replied while his eyes darted from Mr. Malfoy to Scorpius and back.

Draco paused, after seeing the slight blush appear on the boy's face. Realizing breakfast wasn't the place to probe for confirmation of his suspicions, he let the subject drop. He also needed time to gather his thoughts before approaching Albus, or his son, although judging by Scorpius's un-Slytherin like nature, he was probably oblivious. Albus had returned to pushing food around his plate. Grumbling to Harry Potter himself internally, he cursed the man for sending him this type of a situation. He absolutely had no desire whatsoever to discuss this with the man's son. He decided that it may be better just to let things take their course, and because his son very apparently seemed to be on the receiving end of this attention he figured it would probably just blow over as a phase. There was no way the son of the boy who lived could be attracted to another boy... Even Draco felt pity for the young Potter if that was the case because he was pretty confident Scorpius merely saw him as a friend. There was also no denying the fact that he himself desired an heir, so as a father the thought of his only son being gay was daunting. He really wanted to lose this train of thought. Then Scorpius took a mouthful of cinnamon bun and smeared icing around the side of his mouth, which made Albus directly across from him choke on his sip of orange juice and turn beet red.

Draco realized he was sitting at the table with teenagers…teenagers with hormones for brains.

He quickly dismissed them out to the fields to fly and sent a couple house elves to help with equipment and set up of the posts. He had a letter to go write.

Scorpius was smiling ear to ear. They had played six games of Quidditch between the two of them, and Scorpius won all six including catching the snitch twice. He felt like he was on cloud nine. As they walked up to the manor he looked at his best friend who had been oddly quiet throughout the majority of the games and wondered what he was thinking about. It was odd, even while he was playing he seemed like he was distracted, and when Scorpius would come up next to him or surprise him he'd splutter and stumble over his words.

Scorpius couldn't figure it out, but thought maybe he was homesick. Trying to lighten the mood, he leaned over and put his arm around his friend's shoulders. Scorpius had to duck a wide swing when his friend dashed out of his grasp.

"Don't sneak up on somebody like that!" Albus breathed with a flushed face.

"But I was right next to you the whole time" Scorpius said a little dejected.

Albus felt bad for overreacting. He was really starting to hate himself.

"Sorry Scorpius, you know I'm just a sore loser with how many times I've lost to James. Or my dad. Or my mom. Definitely my mom the most." Albus said with a little laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Scorpius brightened up a little but felt skeptical. He decided to take his friend at face value.

"Race you up there, loser gets to write both potions essays" Scorpius sing-songed as he rushed away.

Albus ran as hard as he could only coming in a second too late. It was okay though. Part of him felt guilty for everything that he was feeling, and felt like he deserved to write both potions essays. Laughing along while his friend whooped and jumped over a homework free break, Albus was really struggling with what to do and how to make his feelings go away.

The next thing his friend said really tested his ability to control his reactions.

"Alright, time to hit the showers, my dad was a prefect and he had the main floor bathroom transfigured to look like that earlier this year, let's go check it out!" Scorpius all but trotted away.

Which was good for Albus's sake since he was certain his expression have away everything. At school they have showers but usually the guys are only in there once at a time but it's not uncommon since there are multiple for a couple of people to be in there, especially after a bad potions class. But he really didn't trust himself to control his expressions. He also knew it would look weird if he declined because no way the Albus of the past would have turned down an opportunity to do something with his best friend. Which Albus realized was probably a very obvious clue that something wasn't normal with his view of Scorpius, that he should be noted sooner. He fought with himself as he followed Scorpius inside the house. He realized the only thing he could try to do is not look at his friend. Maybe he hoped, it wouldn't be that difficult.

Albus followed Scorpius into a large opulent bathroom with a small pool in the center of it. There were large levers that leaned over the side of the tub that Albus guessed provided soap. Sure enough, Scorpius started pulling on things at random and the pool began heat and swirl with a massive amount of bubbles forming on the surface of the water.

Scorpius started pulling his robes off and Albus forced himself, as casually as possible to turn around and start disrobing too. He heard a splash behind him and before he had to face the embarrassment of his friend seeing him naked he dashed into the bath himself. When his head popped up from the water he first noticed how good it smelled, then he noticed Scorpius was looking at something intensely. Albus waded through the bubbles and tried to look at what held his friend's attention only to see nothing.

Suddenly he was under water! Scorpius had dunked him by his head. Coming up for air and hearing his friend in hysterics he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Scorpius I swear you'll pay for that, you like to pretend you're not a Slytherin but then you so harshly remind me on occasion" Albus said around a small mountain of bubbles.

They took some of the silvery soap and washed their hair, while swatting piles of bubbles at each other. Albus of course had the more unruly mop and usually washed his hair twice, some bubbles had collected on his eyelashes and he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he caught Scorpius staring at him.

"Albus, you have really great genes, I was reading about this in muggle studies but your eye color and hair color are exceedingly rare in combination and you generally have symmetrical features which people regard as the science of good looks. It kind of makes me jealous" Scorpius said with a sigh.

Well that was not what Albus was expecting, and he also wasn't expecting it to go straight his groin. With a small sound, he awkwardly tried to salvage his situation.

"Get out of here Scorpius, you know so many girls, well except maybe Rose, are dying to date you. I'm like a poor replica of my father with some freckles, and lighter eyes. Nobody is even looking at me" Albus replied while internally willing his flushed cheeks and body to calm down.

Who knew a compliment could have such an impact on you Albus thought.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that Albus, you're fit, you have blue-green eyes, wavy auburn hair, and you're witty, people love that" Scorpius said as he started toward the steps out of the bath.

Albus grew more embarrassed thinking his friend had these thoughts and opinions of him was really turning him on and he was dying to make it stop. He sharply turned his head away as Scorpius made his exit. When he thought he might be safe he turned around and Scorpius had nearly got his shirt over his head revealing his slim flawless stomach with a light sheen of the bath steam. Albus thought he was going to pass out.

Albus turned around in the bath quickly and came up with some excuse as to why he needed to stay in longer.

"Aren't you coming out?" Scorpius asked.

Ironic thought Albus.

"Not just yet, the cold really numbed my hands, I'll be out soon go ready the potions books for me and I'll be right there" Albus said trying not to sound breathy.

Scorpius paused for a moment, and then headed out of the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll see you upstairs" he called out.

Albus breathed a heavy sigh over relief, never had he been more thankful of bubbles in his life. He lowered his hand to assess the problem and realized he was at full attention. When his fingers wrapped around himself he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. Grabbing hold of the edge of the bath he leaned forward and worked out his frustrations as quickly and quietly as he could. When he came, he immediately felt guilty. Not only had he just done something unspeakable in somebody else's bath, he did it picturing his best friend. This was really turning out to be a mess.

Meanwhile, in another part of the manor, Draco was struggling with a letter he had no idea to write. Whoever thought he would try to ask for Harry Potter's help regarding his own stupid son. Albus wasn't really stupid, Draco actually quite liked him and took a small pride in the fact that the young Potter had been sorted into his house.

Dear Mr. Potter… A crumpled paper was thrown into the fire.

Dear Harry Potter…Dear Harry…Dear Mr. Harry Potter…

All tossed. Draco couldn't really put into words what he wanted to say.

Draco paused when he heard soft footsteps outside of the Parlour. Turning around he saw Albus with sopping wet Potter hair meandering aimlessly through the hall.

"Albus, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

Albus jumped a little.

"Sorry Mr. Malloy, I'm so sorry, I um, can't find his room and I um came from the bath and Scorpius headed up before me" Albus rushed out with an embarrassed expression.

Draco sighed, this boy was a mess, and he was clueless how to help.

"Come here, let me say something to you without you being nervous" Draco said as welcoming as he could manage.

Albus tentatively sat on one of the plush chairs.

"You seem to have something on your mind, and I want you to know that whatever that may be, my son really cares about you. And since you have been such a good friend to him, I also want you know that I don't think anything could change the way we feel about you. If that happens to be your concern" Draco paused here for this to sink in, "but I do also want you to know that my son may not always see eye to eye with you on everything but I'm positive that it won't ever impact your friendship" Draco closed with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

Albus almost blended with the magenta chair behind him. Draco took note of this and imagined it was probably the Weasley genes that gave this poor boy away.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I honestly think that helped some. And you're right, it might just be the pressure to impress you and behave correctly in such a formal environment that's messing with me" Albus lied.

Draco sighed, well at least if he didn't feel comfortable talking about it Draco felt like he tried his best.

"Alright Albus, my son's room is on the second floor directly above this room" Draco said with what he hoped was a reassuring expression.

"Thankyou again Mr. Malfoy, I'll see you at dinner" Albus said as he stood to leave.

Draco noticed the wet hair dripping on his floor and thought of one more thing. He said his son had headed up before him, but not together. But they were together based on what he implied, did that mean that they shared the bath. Draco shook his head while he fought his own blush. He really wished he hadn't agreed to this.

Looking back down at the letter paper, he just decided to send for a floo if convenient.

Albus got upstairs and walked in to a pouting Scorpius.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked.

"I feel like you've been distracted all day" Albus froze in the doorway "and I really don't think it's a good idea to have you write these essays" Scorpius finished.

With a sigh of relief Albus went to sit on the bed, and realized the warmth of the bath and his embarrassing activities in the bath had exhausted him. Combined with the lack of sleep and quidditch he laid back and realized he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Maybe I just didn't sleep well" Albus mumbled.

Scorpius looked over and Albus had fallen asleep.

Scorpius walked over to the bed and lifted the blankets over his friend. He sat at the foot of his bed and looked worriedly at his friend. If he was honest with himself he had noticed his friend acting strangely for the last few weeks. He almost felt like when They found out about his family going over seas Albus hadn't even seemed excited about spending the holidays with him. Priding himself on being able to figure out problems, this was one that had him stumped. At first he thought maybe it was just being away from home that had his friend upset, but it really seemed like more. And when they were in the bath before, his friend seemed like he didn't even want to look at him. Scorpius thought maybe there was something Albus felt guilty about.

Scorpius shook his head. That seemed unreasonable. But he wanted to know what was going on for sure.


End file.
